Baby Blues
by KAT12093
Summary: 21 yr old Casey Stevens turns to our favorite vampire PI with one last hope at finding her daughter. This missing child case will turn into a twisted game of cat and mouse with unexpected results. Mick/Beth Sarah/Joseph/OC
1. Prologue: Pity

A/N: Fist moonlight story. It kind of popped into my head. Please read the lyrics it will help you understand the story. I hope you like it I promise the chapters will get longer.

Prologue-Pity

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Oh I'm just a girl  
Oh I'm just a girl  
Oh I'm just a girl  
Trying to find her place in  
This world

No one would look at the girl as they dropped loose change into the ratty old hat on the sidewalk at her feet. She knew they were only giving her the money out of pity. Even though she pretended not to notice or care, she saw the horrid emotion in every glance. Tired blue eyes, blonde dirt hair, torn stained clothing, and most of all her swollen stomach. Deep inside, it hurt, more than she would let anyone know. She didn't want their help, even if she did need it. She would take whatever was given though, but not for her sake.

The hat held two dollars and thirteen cents. She let out a sharp laugh as a thought ran through her head, 'Casey Stevens-17 years old-homeless-broke-7 months pregnant.' She was pitiful.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. I love to hear what you think.


	2. Chap 1: Help

A/N: Here the first chapter. I said they would get longer and the still will. Now, on with the story.

Chap 1-Help

Standing on the sidewalk, the rain hid the girl's tears as she looked up at the grey stone building. This was the place. This is where she could find Mick St. John, PI. 'Well' she thought, 'Here goes everything.' With that thought running through her head she made her way across the rain flooded street and into the building to find her last hope.

-scene-

Mick St. John climbed into his freezer with one thought going through his mind 'finally-sleep.' He hadn't slept in days and it was taking its toll. He figured he could catch a few hours rest before Josef showed up. Just as sleep started to cloud his senses, he heard a banging sound coming from somewhere distant.

'Why was Josef here so early? And why is he knocking on the door?' Mick decided to lie there and ignore him. 'If he lost his key it's not my problem.' When the knocking didn't stop he started to think maybe it wasn't Josef. 'Why would he be up at this ungodly hour anyway? It's the middle of the afternoon.' Mick opened his freezer and climbed out, figuring it must be Beth and she had lost her key.

After fumbling to put his jeans from the night before on and throwing his belt across the room in frustration, he stumbled down the stairs. The aggravated vampire wasn't very coordinated when he was this tired. It had been almost three and a half days since he last slept and a few hours to many since he last fed. He hit his knee on the coffee table and was still cursing when he got to the door. Not bothering to look at the security camera's display screen, he wiggled the doorknob before remembering to unlock it. He started complaining before he had the door open.

"Beth, really! You need to stop losing your keys. I haven't fed since this morning and I need to sleep. You know how hard it is to control myself when I'm tired and hungry. Do you want me to bite you? Actually don't answer..." he stopped mid sentence at the sight before him.

Upon opening the door he realized two very important things: first, the blond standing in the hall wasn't Beth and second, she was a mess. The girl was soaked through and shivering. She wore dirty torn clothes, and he could smell the salt from the tears that were evident from her puffy red-rimmed eyes. If she weren't in such bad shape he could tell she would be quite pretty. Thankfully, she seemed to not have noticed his ranting.

The first words out of her mouth were "Are you Mick St. John?" When he nodded, he didn't expect what she was going to say. "My name is Casey Stevens. I'm 21 years old and my daughter is missing. You're my last hope."

A/N: Evil cliffie I know. Don't hate me. I hope you liked it. Please review


	3. Author's Note: soo sorry

This was a story I was really into when I started but I had so many ideas in my head none of them got finished. A recent comment about this not being finished brought it to my attention again. I will do my best to continue writing this and hopefully it will be completed and turn out pretty good. Sorry if you had been looking forward to this story being published quickly. I know how aggravating unfinished or late publications can be and I will do my best to keep up. Reviews will keep me focused on this story and not all the other ideas bouncing around my thoughts. If you have any criticisms, they will be heard and considered. Thank you so much and so sorry for the long wait.

-BarnBratt


End file.
